Gym Class
by jcola0823
Summary: Roxette : Olette hate gym class. I can't blame her. I mean, who doesn't? Can one boy change that...Or will Namine get in the way? :O
1. The never ending day

**(NEW+ Friday, August 29, 2008: I apologize. I needed to re-write some things. This story was turing more into teenage angst getting out my emotions than an actual story. So, I now have updates and re-written some parts. I love to thank my reviewers for everything. Thank you.  
Sky  
less.than.three.)**

**Gym Class**

Olette restrained herself from hitting her head against the wall. "Man, I hate this class so much."

"Yeah, its to bad we can't skip this class altogether—" started Paige but nearly screamed as the hockey puck and the players soon to follow almost took off her head.

"Roxas, you're so dead!" yelled Rebecca at the boy who had thrown the puck over in their direction to begin with. Olette, Rebecca, and Paige had been best friends as long as any of them could remember.

The three of them were so different it was hard to imagine them being friends. Olette was 14, 5'3, with long brunette hair, green eyes, and an overly enthusiastic personality, except when it came to gym class. The three wished that the class was never even invented, not that Olette was anti-sportistic. She loved soccer; it was the one sport at which she was semi-decent. Next was Rebecca, she was the youngest and the shortest out of the three, which you would think would make her the most picked on. It was the exact opposite. Lets just say you did NOT want to mess with her when she was in a foul mood. If any guy tried to diss either her or any of her friends she hit them back twice as hard…literarily. Last, but not least, was Paige. She was an, a, well… kind of crazy, yet in an awesome way. Her also brunette hair was a bit longer then Olette's but shorter than Rebecca's.

"Hey, its not my fault you guys were sitting down," Roxas yelled over to Rebecca smirking.  
"Its not our fault, were on non-competitive!" Olette yelled back. His smirked vanished and he turned back to playing the hockey game. "Geeze, this is just another reason why I hate gym. I mean it's really not competitive and less competitive it's more girls vs. girls, and guys vs. guys."

"They can't say that though," Paige piped up, "its sexist."

"This is the exact reason why I love kickball," Rebecca added. "You can just stand in the corner and pretend to not do anything and when the ball goes past, WHOOPS! I'm sorry was I suppose to get that?"

At that we all started laughing.

"Girls! Stop laughing and at least try to pay attention!" yelled the gym teacher from across the room.  
"Sorry Mr. Smith!" they said in unison still trying to suppress their giggles.

"I can't believe that he's actually going to give us a written test on this stuff! I mean, the history of hockey is _**so **_important to my art career," whispered Olette so the teacher wouldn't hear. "How many more minutes?" she then asked Rebecca.

"Don't look at me, I can't tell time remember?" she said sarcastically as she stuck out her tongue.

"Oh Crud-" the bell then interrupted, "why the heck did he not tell us to go and change!" spazzed Paige. The three girls ran towards the locker room got changed and headed towards their classes as fast as they possibly could.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Olette semi-yelled as she was hastening to get out the door. The hall was almost empty. I'm so going to be late!

_Stupid gym…_

She ran up to the third floor towards her next class and rounded the corner when she had a hard, head-on collision with another student. "Ugh, watch were your going…" she stopped talking when she saw who she had run into. It was the one person she hoped to never embarrass herself in front of… it was Roxas.

"You were the one running with your head down." He replied looking as if he had a headache from the crash. When she didn't continue talking, he got up, picked up his Biology textbook, and wiped some dirt off his pants. Roxas held out his hand towards her. She just stared at him.

_Wow, I never noticed how blue his eyes are_…

She thought to silently to herself. Olette had never really noticed Roxas before; she had only really met him this year through Biology, Lunch, and Gym. His spiky blond hair reflected off the sun making his hair shine like it was gold. He was kind of quiet and tried not to be noticeable, yet a lot of times it drew him closer to the spotlight. Practically all the girls at Twilight High were falling for him. Paige and Rebecca were always giggling and gossiping about him all the time, but she couldn't see why they liked him so much.

_He is kind of cute—_

"Um, earth to Olette? Anyone there?" Roxas asked for the third time but she seemed not to notice before now.  
"Oh, yeah… sorry." She said blushing slightly as she reached for his hand and he helped her up.

"Thanks," she added, "Man, I'm so stupid!"

"Hm, what was that?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just mumbling to myself!" her face turning to a light shade of pink again. "Sorry for running into y-" the second warning bell rang interrupting her yet again. "Shoot! We have to go!" she said, her words becoming one big blur as she headed towards the Biology room.

He stared at her for a second. "Huh?"

"Biology, stupid!" she called back only slightly glancing behind her. He ran to catch up as she was only a few feet away from the door and he was not looking forward to walking in by himself. They both got closer to the door marked "C13" dreading what they would find inside, their Biology teacher, Mrs. Brozyna. They both stared at it for a second, and then Roxas broke the silence.

"Erm, Ladies first…"

"You're too kind." She said sarcastically. She slowly opened the door trying not to make too much noise. Mrs. Brozyna was the meanest and toughest teacher in the whole school. People were reluctant to ever get her angry, because they always regretted it, _always._

They walked in as she was lecturing the class on Mitosis. Olette got a few curious stares from people and an all not to nice one from Naminé Kaiser. "Well, well! It's nice of you to finally join us Miss. Bandaras, Mr. Wilfer. No passes I presume?" Mrs. Brozyna stated. It was obvious that she was annoyed.

They both shook their heads slowly. "Your lucky I don't feel like writing a detention slip at the moment. I don't want to see either of you late again."

"Yes ma'am" they replied and took their seats.

* * *

**(Olette's Point of View)**

* * *

I sat next to Kayla, another one of my best friends, and Roxas took his seat near Sora. Kayla looked at me like I was famous, or something. She gave me her "Omg, what just happened girl" look that I knew all to well. "I'll tell you later," I whispered to the side of my mouth trying not to make my lips move. The last thing I wanted to do was to get in trouble again. I looked at the overhead trying to keep up with the notes but I kept getting a strange glare from Naminé. I shrugged at it, but I knew what it was for. Naminé Kaiser was one of the most "popular" girls in school. She has been chasing Roxas around this year like a lost little puppy that just wouldn't leave, no matter how many times you told it to go away. I almost laughed at the thought that she would be stupid enough to think that Roxas and I were a couple. Like a guy that cute would ever like a girl like me. I tried focusing again when I felt my phone vibrate. I opened up to see…a text from Naminé? There were only five words on the small pink razor screen but they seemed to scream throughout my head "Lay off bitch, he's MINE…" Kayla saw this, looked at who it was from and almost, completely spazzed.

"Wow, someone has issues," Kayla accidentally said out loud. I wanted to hit my head against the desk. This _cannot _be happening, Kayla better think of something quick or else we'll both be in trouble.

"What was that Miss. Heartman?" Mrs. Brozyna asked.

"The, uh…um, the chromosomes. Yeah, they… um, sometimes have issues with non-disjunctions and it forms mutations causing various cancers and birth defects." I stared at her wide-eyed. It wasn't normal of her to actually be paying attention on class. She _**is**_ a true blond and a lot of people take her as being dumb, yet she does have her moments.

Mrs. Brozyna bought it and continued on with the lecture. I exhaled not noticing that I was holding my breath. This day would just not end. I decided I would talk to her later that she had the situation all wrong. I didn't want to bring out my phone again, so I reached into my pocket, pressed the sound button down, and continued hating my life.

"Now class, when the cells split again through prophase they still have all forty-six chromosomes. Twenty-three from each parent cell, and the gender is determined by when the twenty-third chromosome is either an "x", or a "y". Who can tell me wh-,"

_"When you walk away,  
you don't hear me say,  
"Please, Oh Baby. Don't go."  
Simple and clean,  
is the way that your making me feel tonight,  
It's hard to let it go."_

Why did that sound so familiar? Oh crap! The noise is coming from _my_ pocket! My eyes opened wide with shock.

"Whose phone is that?" barked Mrs. Brozyna. There was dead silence, and then people stared to giggle as the song continued in the background. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, it was upside down so when I thought I put it to mute, I really put it to full blast. Mrs. Brozyna quickly grabbed it.

"Man, can that phone get any more girly?" laughed Riku from the other side of the room. The razor was pink with sparkly stars all over it. I glared at him. The class couldn't hold in their laughter anymore as the classroom echoed with their giggles. A wide smile clearly visible on Naminé's face, as it was her text that got me into trouble. I also never got a chance to read it. This seemed to please her, ugh. On top of that Mrs. Brozyna was not happy and a wide frown was spread slowly across her face.

"This is the third time Miss. Bandaras, are you trying to brake a record?" her comment was so serious that people stared cracking up again. She sent them glares that quieted them up.

"No, Mr. B-Brozyna," I stuttered, " it wasn't my fault I was trying to quiet my phone because someone was texting me and-"

"You were texting in my class too! Don't you have _**any**_ respect of the study of the human nature and society?" she said very close to yelling. I wanted to say "not really" but I knew better than that. I didn't know how to answer so I remained quiet hoping I wouldn't get into too much trouble. "Olette, that's the third time you've disrupted my class. I'm afraid I have no choice but to give you detention."

"Aw, man." I muttered under my breath, my face turning pale. My parents were going to _**freak**_! I have never, _ever_ gotten detention before I wasn't planning on ever getting it, oh well.  
Mrs. Brozyna stared her lecture again. I was trying to pay attention, I really was, but I kept zoning out.

Out of nowhere another ring tone could be heard.

_"I'm a Barbie girl,  
in a Barbie world,  
Life is plastic,  
Its FANTASTIC!  
You can comb my hair,  
Undress me anywhere-"_

Mrs. Brozyna turned red as a tomato with anger as ever more laughter echoed though the room. Everyone turned to look at me.

"What? I don't have my phone anymore remember?"

"Then who was it?" asked Sora.

"That would be me," said Roxas smiling innocently handing her his black and white checkered razor. He put his hands behind his head. Everyone stared at him for a moment. Then Hayner fell to the floor holding his stomach and eyes tearing up as he continued to laugh his head off. Mrs. Brozyna handed him a detention slip as well and tried to quiet the class but with no success. While everyone was laughing around me I just sat there looking dumbstruck. Why did he do that? Come to think of it, he was the only person who didn't laugh earlier when my phone went off. A small smile spread across his lips as he looked back at me.

The bell rang and I thanked the Lord that there was only one period of Biology today. I stayed behind because since it was already 9th period I might as well stay to get it over with. I had soccer practice to still get to as well.

"You have a lot of explaining to do miss!" stated Kayla curiously as she gathered her books.

"I know, I know." I said knowing the next forty-five minutes would be the longest time in my life.

"Call me later!" she added as she headed towards the door and walked out.

Most of the students had left except for a few stragglers, Roxas who also found it pointless to leave, and Mrs. Brozyna who was grading papers. As soon as everyone was gone Mrs. Brozyna stood up and pushed her chair in.

"Now, I'm going to go flirt…I mean uh, talk to Mr. Washington about the state exams. I'll be back in ten minutes and you two better still be here!" She exclaimed fixing her hair before she left the room.

* * *

…Silence.

"Was it just me or was she going to hit on…" I trailed off.

"Yeah." Said Roxas looking grossed out.

"Ew." I said shuddering. I tried to get rid of the thought that would scar me for the rest of my life by changing the subject. "So, why did you do that?"

"Do what?" asked Roxas as if he didn't know what I was talking about.

"You know, have your cell phone go off in class. Don't tell me it was on accident either, unless you really do have the "Barbie girl" song as your ring tone. If that was your actually ring tone then its okay, I mean it may be a bit weird for a guy. Unless you're gay, OMG you're not gay are you?" I finished wide-eyed, the questions pouring out of my mouth. He just stared at me for a second then started laughing. I really needed to learn when to shut up.

"Okay, you caught me."

My mouth opened wide.

"Oh, no, No! I'm not gay! About it ringing in class!" he said blushing trying to quickly cover up his mistake. I laughed.

"I mean, I felt bad and all. It was partly my fault for running into you in the hallway. Then Naminé texted you and got you in trouble, she's been all over me lately and its really starting to piss me off."

"How did you know the text was from Naminé?" I asked.

"Anyone could of known it was from Naminé by the glares that she was giving you all period. Well, everyone except Mrs. Brozyna of course. She's her "star pupil"," He said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, well… thanks, you didn't need to." I said slightly smiling.

"No problem. I've got nothing better to do."

"Well, we should probably get to work before she comes back."

"Yeah, I guess your right." He walked forward to grab a pencil off his desk when he slipped on a stray piece of paper. He knocked into me and we both ended up on the floor.

"Dude, your so clumsy-" I started but stopped when I noticed that he landed on top of me, our faces almost touching. We stayed that way frozen for another minute. I felt warmth rushing to my face and I could see him start to blush as well.

"Sorry Olette, I-"

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," said a voice coming from the front of the classroom. There staring at us was Mrs. Brozyna. We both jumped up and I took a step away from Roxas. Our faces turned an even darker shade of red… if that was even humanly possible.

"It's not what it looks like!" said Roxas looking humiliated.

"Sure, it wasn't," she winked grabbing her bag. I was dying. I hate her. I need to get out of here!

**(whee so, I changed Lacy's name to Nami :O It was getting cofuzzled and now I'm waiting to get bashed by the Namine lovers xD I need to fix up the other chapters and I didn't make the team for JV soccer… so I'm actually depressed enough to write --' RATE AND REVIEW MY LOVELIES! LESS.THAN.THREE!  
-Sky)**


	2. Flirting, fake watches, and disasters

(Updated Friday, August 29, 2008 +  
Whee not much change still Naminé is now Lacy :O Just to add more realistic conflict...And she was even annoying her own creator D: and that's bad x.x  
R&R Less.than.three.  
-Sky)

* * *

(Last chapter)

"**I hope I'm not interrupting anything," said a voice coming from the front of the classroom. There staring at us was Mrs. Brozyna. We both jumped up and I took a step away from Roxas. Our faces turned an even darker shade of red… if that was even humanly possible.**

**"That's not what it looks like!" said Roxas looking humiliated.  
"Sure, it wasn't," she winked grabbing her bag. I was dying. I hate her. I need to get out of here!**

* * *

(Roxas's point of view)

Chapter 2: Flirting, fake watches, and natural disasters

"Now, I want you two to write a five page essay on how to be respective in my science class, in twelve point, times new roman font, single spaced." I had always hoped that teachers would forget about that last part, I thought to myself frowning. I could care less about the stupid paper right now, that embarrassing moment was still playing through my head. I hope Olette didn't hate me for it…or worse…if she _told _somebody about it. If Hayner found out… well, let's just say that it'd be bad. Really bad…

"Now, I'm going out to _The Blue Moon_, it's that new local café, to talk more in-depth about upcoming exams with Mr. Washington. I expect that paper tomorrow in replacement for your detention, don't forget." She stopped talking for a moment and glared hard looking straight as us. It was almost as if she was looking into our souls. They glare was **so** intense it sent chills down my spine. "Don't be disrespectful in my class again, is this understood?" she said in an almost threatening tone.

"Yes ma'am," we said as she pushed us out of the classroom, turned the light off, and locked the door.

"See you all tomorrow!" she said sweetly as she walked down the hall.

When I thought she was out of earshot I added," I swear, she is so bi-polar."

"I heard that Roxas," said Mrs. Brozyna in a singsong voice as she poked her head around the corner with an eyebrow raised.

"Eh, heh…" I smiled innocently as my semi-still pink face turned pale white as she left again.

We stood there in absolute silence in front of the Biology room. I was racking my brain trying to think of a conversation starter. I was getting nothing…absolutely freakin' nothing. Come on brain, out of all times to fail me you choose now! Right in front of Olette, please for once be merciful and give me some answers!

Nothing…still nothing…zip, zero, zilch…thanks a lot _jerk_…

"Well, would you look at the time! I'm gona be later-er to my soccer practice!" Olette said breaking the strange silence, looking down at her wrist. "I gotta go! See you tomorrow!" She then raced down the stairs to her right and headed towards her locker almost tripping on the way. I just stood there a small grin seeped slowly across my face. Olette wasn't even _wearing_ a watch…

* * *

(No one's point of view)

* * *

"Hey Coach Fry! Sorry I'm late, I…uh had to finish up something with my biology teacher," Olette semi-lied. The Coach freaks when any of us get detention.

"That's fine Olette, just take two laps around the field and then join the others with the drills," Coach Fry replied. Olette had gotten to the locker room as fast as she could. She didn't want to have to walk or try and make a "pleasant conversation" with Roxas. The last thing that she needed was more rumors about her going around. Besides, she felt uncomfortable talking to Roxas. There was just something about him that made her nervous, like she couldn't think straight. The worst part, had to be Naminé. Hopefully she would be able to straighten things out with her sometime during practice…or not. Knowing how thickheaded that Naminé could be at times and the total blond that she was it wasn't going to be easy.

Olette was finishing up her first lap around the field. "Just on more to go!" she said softly to herself.

The sounds of the Field Hockey, Track, football, and other Soccer teams were swirling through the air, and the early autumn sun was turning a light shade of orange and pink. It was peaceful almost as if—

"Incoming!" cried Roxas from the boy's soccer field. Olette turned to find the ball flying straight towards her. Without thinking she stopped running, put a hand on the ground, pushed upward and did a semi-flip through the air. As soon as she did the ball went overhead and she directed a kick back towards the boy's soccer field then landed perfectly on her feet. It was amazing that it had actually worked; she usually ended up falling flat on her face or on her butt. At that moment she was glad that she practically begged Esther, another friend from her soccer team, to teach her that move. She had seen her use it during a travel game and, well, in other words it was pretty sweet.

**(A/n: Ha I bet you thought I was gona make it hit her or something else embarrassing was gona happen ;P)**

* * *

The ball made it back to the boy's field but it was still going, and straight towards Roxas too!

"WATCH OUT!" Olette yelled back, yet many of the boys were still stunned from her performance from a few seconds before. The ball was dead on as it hit Roxas it the gut knocking him to the ground. She stood there with her mouth wide open. Crud, this was NOT good…

Olette ran over to Roxas who was currently on the ground surrounded by Riku, Sora and the rest of the Soccer team. "Perfect, can this freakin' day get any BETTER?" she thought to herself sarcastically.

"Roxas! Oh my gosh, are you all right?" cried Olette.

"Ugh! Man, that was amazing! Just don't aim it towards me next time." Roxas said with a small grin then wincing at the pain as he stood up with help from his friends. The rest of the girl's team had seen the commotion and had joined behind Olette.

Both teams consisted of 13 people.

On the girls:

Naminé Kaiser (captain)  
Amanda Gizarro (captain's "lackey")  
Esther LowMear  
Kayla Heartman  
Shannon O'Connell  
Joelle Housing  
Olette Bandaras  
Kairi Samanda  
Yuffie Leonheart (xD)  
Selphie Mango  
Alicia Connors  
Amy Write (Goalie)  
Yuna Lafferal  
(A/n: I apologize for the crummy last names D: )

On the boys:

Roxas Wilfer (captain)  
Sora Johnson (co-captain)  
Riku Ballmer  
Wakka Anzac  
Tidus Lenzo  
Cid Russ  
Squall "Leon" Haring  
Cloud Yuma  
Hayner Cunning  
Pence Wyoming (goalie)  
Axel Hanes  
Chris Seffner  
Andy Pierce  
(A/n: Again I'm sorry! XD)

* * *

"Girls, girls why is everyone over here the big game is in three days! You can flirt with your boyfriends later, " yelled Coach Fry as he walked down the hill to the boy's field. I swear it looked like Esther wanted to punch him.

"Coach Fry, Coach Fry! Olette almost killed my poor Roxas!" Naminé said as dramatically as possible.

"Did not!" Olette glared at Naminé.

"Girls, please!" started the Coach," We do not need this right now, save your anger for the game."

"Not that they'll win." Said the boy's coach walking towards the commotion.

"Miller." Coach Fry nodded but frowned.

"Fry." Coach Miller nodded back.

"Why do you say that, surely we'll win on Monday against the Destiny Islanders," said Coach Fry trying to keep his cool.

"Yeah, a bunch of girls from Twilight High and some other school, playing a soccer game...very interesting, if you can even call that a Soccer game that is. My boys could do ten times better than any _girls_ team," a smirk was spread wide across Coach Miller's face as he boasted.

"Is that a _challenge, _big brother?"

"Big brother?" said a resounding chorus of confused Soccer players.

"Anything for you little bro," there was an evil chuckle from the boys team and the girls stood there with their hands on their hips and a determined look burning in their eyes.

"Your on."

"Coach, we really have to play against a bunch of girls? I mean… I'm sure they'll do great and all, but shouldn't we be focusing on tomorrow's game?" asked Roxas.

"What's wrong _Rox-ass?_ Afwarid to wlose to a bwuch of wlittle girls?" Amy cooed in a baby-like voice. All the girls laughed and high-fived her at this.

"That's it, you're going down," he said with a death glare. How he hated that nickname.

"Just don't go crying to your mommies when you lose or get a boo-boo," Riku snapped.

Then came a boatload of more comments and insults being thrown back and forth.

"I can't wait to see the guys get **burned** by our awesome skills. They won't know what hit them!" said Joelle energetically as she made a victory pose.

"Oh please Joelle, you couldn't score a goal if you were two feet in front of the net, the goalie was knocked unconscious, and no one was trying to steal the ball from you!" Sora snapped back. She looked hurt, as if she was about to cry. She would never show it, her sadness turned to complete and utter anger in five seconds flat.

"It was one time, and it was an accident! Can't you just freakin' let it go you jerk!" she said very loudly almost close to yelling…or screaming for that matter.

"Nope, never…it's too much fun to see you guys fail," added Riku grinning ear to ear. She snapped, and kicked him "where the sun don't shine" as one author once phrased. Let's just say poor Riku's grin vanished and he was on the ground in pain, yet thanking the lord that she was wearing her sandals and not her cleats. (Haha, poor Matt dun mess with Joelle ;D )

Everyone took a step away from Joelle fearing to be at the end of her next attack, and then continued on to what seemed to be their never-ending bickering.

"Lets just start this damn scrimmage already!" Olette yelled at the top of her lungs over the insulting adolescence.

"Fine by me," stated Cloud dully, already bored by this experience. Riku had finally recovered and gotten up. He was just about to add another sarcastic comment but closed his mouth when he saw the glare that Joelle was giving him.

"Captains, shake hands," stated Coach Miller. Both teams formed a line and Roxas and Naminé walked to the middle. He then extended his arm and wished her good luck. Naminé took his hand and jerked him closer with so much force their lips were touching. Before Olette could fully comprehend what was happening they were… kissing.

* * *

(yay..wow..maybe I should have just kept it Nami is so out of character its not even funny o.o Actually it is funny how much she is OOC …that made no sense…. O.o Ignore me, and review xD)


	3. Rock the Boat

(Update Friday, August 29, 2008+  
I OWN NOTHING. If I did Roxas would still be here D:  
Nami Lacy :) cause, that's the way I roll.  
don't like it? Go write your own fanfiction. Or just flame me  
I LOVE FLAMES!  
Not only does it lower my self-esteem even lower than it already is, at least it raises my review count ;)  
R&R!  
Less.Than.Three.  
-Sky)

**Last chapter:  
**"Fine by me," stated Cloud dully, already bored by this experience. Riku had finally recovered and gotten up. He was just about to add another sarcastic comment but closed his mouth when he saw the glare that Joelle was giving him.

"Captains, shake hands," stated Coach Miller. Both teams formed a line and Roxas and Naminé walked to the middle. He then extended his arm and wished her good luck. Naminé took his hand and jerked him closer with so much force their lips were touching. Before Olette could fully comprehend what was happening they were… kissing.

le gasp what ish going to happen now? D:

(Olette's point of view)

**Chapter 3: Rock the Boat…**

My blood was boiling I could feel myself getting hot, my face turning completely pale, and my mouth hanging wide open. I think I am going to be sick. I didn't know why, what this feeling was…I just wanted to kill, _her._ I was so angry, so upset all at the same time…It just angered me to see them together… _kissing_. The thought of it made me shudder. I personally wanted to gag, or watch a painfully old 50's horror movie. Anything would be better than this. Why did I care…wasn't I trying to get him and Naminé together, or at least get **_her_** off my back? Then…where was this anger coming from? It's not that I liked him...My brain couldn't take it anymore. I turned around and headed towards the field that we would be playing on, tears dangerously coming close… to falling.

(Roxas's Point of View)

I put out my hand, trying to be friendly and captain-like. "Good Luck Naminé," I tried my best to smile, yet failed. She took my hand but before I could let go she jerked me forward and…I was kissing her. Yeah, I was kissing Naminé Kaiser. Wait… what? I'm kissing Lacy Kaiser! What the…? My eyes went wide with shock. Okay, this was not good. I pushed her away.  
"What the hell was that for?" I roared. I looked for Olette but she was nowhere to be found. Shit.

"Aw, come off it Roxy," she said pretending to sound offended, "You know you want me." She whispered then played with a loose stand of my blond spiky hair getting closer by the second. I turned around and stomped off towards the boy's side of the field.

"Well, uh… that's _one_ way to start a soccer game," said Coach Fry clearly bemused. He was apparently not expecting that reaction.

(No one's point of View - De all knowing Narrator! :3)

The other players stood there for a second still shocked by what had just happened.  
"Dude," Sora started, "this is one messed up soccer game… and it hasn't even started yet!" his hands were waving franticly in the air to get his point across. He then stomped over to the bench next to the sulking Roxas and everyone else followed suit.

"Okay, girls!" said Naminé as everyone on the girls team gathered in a circle on their side of the field. She looked so ecstatic that it was sickening. She was…too happy. Her expression then turned back to her usual "I'm such a bitch and I effin' in know it" smile which made everything seem normal again. "We gotta go show those boys whose boss!"

"Didn't you already show it all over Roxas's face?" Olette sneered.

There was a series of "Oh, burrrrrn!" throughout the group.

"Ha ha, that was lyke soooo hilarious Olette! You're lyke so incredibly funny! Too bad I forgot to laugh," she said as bitchily as possible.

"Too bad you're a whore," Olette smiled as sweetly and innocently as possible back and then walked onto the field to her right defensive position. Naminé stood there in shock with her mouth wide open. No one had _ever_ dared to talk back to her before. Who did Olette think she think she was, the bloody Queen of England? All through Naminé's extremely small pea-brain mind, only one sentence was repeatedly processing. _Olette Bandaras was going down._

"Okay guys here's the plan," Esther spoke up because Lacy was currently in her own little Roxas fantasized world. "Well, Olette is already at right defense so, for the rest of the defense…hmm…" she bit her lip decisively trying to think of the best strategy. "I'll be Stopper, Selphie will you be sweeper for today?" she said looking up at the girl who nodded her head "yes" before she continued talking.

"Joelle at left, Yuna and Shannon at midfield, while Naminé, Yuffie and Kairi are forwards and Amy in goal like usual."

"Excuse me?" Naminé said rudely as she finally noticed Esther taking charge. "Who died and made you captain, Blondie?"

"Your not one to talk," Esther said in an almost inaudible voice so that only Amy and Joelle who were standing next to her heard and were trying their best not to start giggling at the dumb blond. However Naminé got on top of the social food chain, well…the world may never know.

"Okay, Olette doesn't seem to be coming off so I _GUESS_ she can stay on…for now at least. Hmm, how about Esther as stopper, Stephie as sweeper, Joelle left defense, Yuna and Shannon at mid., Yuffie, Kairi, and I as forwards, and Amy on goal." She finished looking accomplished.

"Um, Naminé …isn't that what Esther just said?" Kayla butted in.

"Pfft, why would I want to copy off of someone who is so stupid?"

"No, no she's right Kayla. She's _clearly_ the smartest one here." Esther said sarcastically.

"Aw, why thank you Esther!" Naminé said basking in the glory of the…sarcastic comment?

Esther just stood there with her eye twitching. Wow, and here she thought that Naminé couldn't get any stupider.

"Come on girls, the boys are already on the field!" Coach Fry called from the other side of the bench shooting death glares across the field to his older brother. "Go out there are make me proud!"

The air was tense on the field, thick with determination. The referee handed the ball to Naminé and all the boys groaned. His only reply was, "Ladies first," and un-noticingly stuck a twenty in his back pocket.

"Now this is to be a clean, and friendly game. No side tackling, pushing, shoving, or cheating. Understood?" There was then a mummer of agreements throughout the field, although many had their fingers crossed behind their backs.

"Something tells me that this is going to get interesting," Kayla whispered from the bench. The Referee then blew his whistle to start the game. Lacy put her foot on the ball and passed it backwards to Esther. As soon as she did the three offenders sprinted towards the boys goal as fast as they could.

"Hey girls!" Wakka called from the sidelines. "You do know that your suppose to run _towards_ the…ball…oh." With one powerful kick Esther had sent the ball all the way back up field, towards Yuffie who then headed it into the goal before Pence, who was the current goalie, could even realize what had happened.

The girls cheered, and Axel just murmured,"Beginners luck."

The ball was then returned to the middle and the boys started off with it. The Referee then blew the whistle again and Sora passed the ball to Tidus who had went behind Shannon. Shannon went to go block the ball but had tripped over an unsuspecting foot that belonged to the boy's midfielder, Cid.

"Hey! Didn't you even see that!" Shannon exclaimed enraged that the Ref. hadn't made the call. She turned around to see the Referee with his back turned, talking on his cell phone, and the two coaches yelling obscenities at each other from across the field.

"Oh, _there_ a whole lot of help!" Yuna shrieked enraged as well.

"You really should forget about them and pay attention to the-… game!" Riku said emphasizing his last word as he kicked the ball towards the top right corner of the net. Amy jumped up to try and grab it, but the ball missed her fingertips by mere centimeters. "Yes! He shoots, he SCORES!" Riku exclaimed cockily as he ran back with both of his fists pumping up into the air. The boys ran up to high-five him before they returned to their original positions.

"Just as you guys said before," stated Kairi clearly amused by Riku's stupidity, "…beginners luck, and this is only the beginning."

The Ref's timer went off on his stopwatch. "She was so totally like…oh, wait…hold on a second," he said lowering his phone and blowing the whistle for half time. "Now where were we…"

All of the players ran off the field breathing heavily. That had to be the longest twenty minutes in history.

--Girl's side--  
"That was…intense," Joelle panted as she went to go grab her water bottle, drinking some while pouring the rest over her head.

"Yeah but that was such an awesome Hat trick!" said Esther grabbing hers as well. It didn't help that the teams were playing in this scorching hot weather. Forget about it being Twilight Town, you may as well call it Destiny Island.

"Thanks, " Joelle replied smiling now that she was a bit more cooled off.

"Whatever," Naminé huffed fanning herself with her hand, "were still losing by two points...no thanks to Olette."

"Yeah girl, your outta the zone today…you sure you're all right?" Kayla asked tilting her head with concern.

"Hm…what…oh, yeah I'm totally fine," Olette replied aphetically with a huge fake grin. "Peachy."

A small crowd had formed while the two teams were playing; yet, it was mostly the field hockey players who had gotten out of practice already. Kayla frowned at Olette, she knew her better than almost everyone here. Something was up, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

--Boy's Side--  
Roxas sat on the bench looking completely and utterly emo all the while murmuring something about how his life was like a simple plan song. Sora's eye twitched but ignored it as he faced the group, taking up his job as co-captain. "Awesome job guys were up by two points! There's no way that we can lose!"

"We should have bet money or something, yah?" Wakka added.

"We're so 1337! We so totally pwned themz! Lol." Tidus said than laughed mechanically. The group just stared at him, some looking a bit scared.

"Dude…. never again, ever."

(Olette)

The Ref blew his whistle once more signaling the start of the second half before going back on his cell phone, and he gets paid HOW MUCH for this. Anyway, I was thinking. It took me twenty-one minutes to figure it out. But, I now know the answer to my questions. I've been a complete wimp, a dork, for letting a stupid boy bother my life…what the heck was I thinking. Just like that: my sadness, my hope, and my joy, turned into rage, pure unending rage. Why should I let my life almost completely stop just for one person? Sometimes, you just have to rock the boat, stir things up, and that's just what I'm going to do. If there was one thing that could keep my head straight, it was soccer. Kayla, Joelle and Yuffie had kicked some serious "gr-ass" in the first half while I was slacking off. Now, it was my turn…screw defense.

Just as fate would have it, Hayner was coming my way. Time to shine. I took a quick glance at the ref to see that he was still talking on the phone. Perfect, this is almost **too** easy. He attempted a double scissors when I un-expectedly side-tackled him, the poor boy not wearing any shin guards, and he fell to the ground in pain. Well, that's what he gets for underestimating girl power. When were not pretending to get out of gym class because we fell down the stairs and got a "sprained" ankle that is.

"Gah, shit. What the hell? Aren't you going to call that you bastard?" Hayner yelled in pain to the Referee.

The whistle was heard as the Ref then stood in shock for a few seconds before closing his cell phone and turning around extremely creepily. "Excuse me?"

Hayner being completely oblivious simply stated, "You heard me."

The Referee walked up to Hayner, a glint of death shimmering in his eyes. He stood and stared at him for a few seconds.

"Uh…I…um…"

"Oh no you didn't. Ya'll did not just get up all in my gizzaaal, home dog. That ain't cool yo, my home friez skillet. Yah know what I'm saying G?" the Ref said, hands on his hips and his finger snapping in a "Z" formation.

"Uh," Hayner said completely and utterly confused," actually, I believe I do not understand a single word that you just said…and my name is Hayner."

"Then understand this…RED CARD!" the Ref exclaimed obnoxiously waving the card back and forth in his face.

"WHAT? Are you KIDDING me? That's insane! She side-tackled me!" Hayner shouted.

"I didn't see a thing," the Ref said turning his nose away before muttering something about how he's the one tripping fool, or in some other obviously fake gangster wannabe talk before blowing the whistle, setting the game off once again and Hayner limping off the field. He was one unhappy camper. :)

This is it; it's now or never. I took the ball and started dribbling up the field swerving around and between Cid and Axel.

"Olette pass it over here! I'm open, " Naminé called. Pass the ball to her? So that she can steal my glory once again, I don't think so. Left…right…left…right…must not break concentration-

"Olette!"

Tripped…well almost, and if I wasn't so pissed off at the current moment in time, I probably would of laughed at my self.

"What do you want?" I growled trying to regain my speed, yet my stamina slowly depleting, as I realized who had called my name.

"Olette," Roxas said again starting to catch up to me…wow that boy was fast, and cut- no…just fast.

"Look, I'm so extremely sorry."

"For what?" I said getting angrier by the second and it didn't help that most of the boys were yelling at Roxas to just steal the soccer ball already and to stop flirting with me. Ha, as if.

"For kissing Lac-," Roxas never did finish that sentence. For at that exact moment I kicked the ball from the 18-yard line, towards the goal. It was scary…you know… kinda like one of those slow-motion matrix things. Except of course, it was like…ten times cooler. The ball flew into the air and silence spread across the field.

"Come on, come on…" I whispered almost as if my pleadings would make the ball go into the goal. The ball was heading to the top right hand corner and Pence, who was fully aware this time jumped up the grab it. He didn't even need to. The ball and made a loud 'ping' noise that echoed across the field as the ball hit the goal posts, square in the corner. The worst part, was actually not the fact that I had totally failed in front of the boys team…well, I mean that was pretty bad. But the fact that the ball had bounced and was now coming back towards-

"AHHHHH!" a shrill cried came from where the ball had just hit someone square in the face. Ohmygosh. I ran over to them and I didn't know whenever to feel bad, laugh my head off for every bit they deserved, or think 'oh crap'. Just because this would make my day ever so special, the person who got hit with the soccer ball, was Naminé. Hah…I'm so screwed.

--Xxx

**_Soccer lingo:  
_**  
Scissors- a move when you kinda cut the ball in front of you…it's used to usually get passed defense.

Double Scissors- basically the same thing except you do it twice in a row.

Shin Guards- --' please tell me you know…and if you don't...get out more…please… anyway, its guards…for your shin o.O

Yellow Card- A warning if a player does something extremely against the rules usual in the event of hurting another player.

Red Card- Same as yellow, but the offense is usually extremely bad and you're out for the rest of the game.

Hat Trick- When someone scores a goal three times in a row

If you have any other questions feel free to pm me or ask in the review -cough-

-In case your wondering 1337 means leet or elite…it's a thing gamers use to say how they "own" or it's used by my friends and me while getting pwnful restocks at the neopet shops…yeah. – we have no life :3

Other random note:

I'm currently playing ff X…its kickass o.o

Sorry for all the swearing btw…I just write how my thoughts come to me.

Read, Rate, and Review!  
I love you all!

LESS THAN THREE! XD

-Sky


End file.
